1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new streptothricin-group compounds, AN-201(I) and AN-201(II), which have antimicrobial and antitumor activities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various streptothricin-group compounds produced by Actinomycetes have been known to exhibit antimicrobial activity. However, most of the known streptothricin-group compounds are not of commercial importance because of their toxic properties.
Waksman, S. A. & H. B. Woodruff: Streptothricin, a new selective bacteriostatic and bactericidal agent particulary against gram-negative bacteria. Proc. Soc. Exptl. Biol. Med. 49: 207-209, 1942.
Van Tamelen, E. E.; J. R. Dyer, H. A. Whaley, H. E. Carter & G. G. Whitfield, Jr.: Constitution of the streptolin-streptothricin group of Streptomyces antibiotics. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 83: 4295-4296, 1961.
Reshetov, P. D. & A. S. Khokhlov: Research of streptothricins by ion-exchange chromatography. Antibiotiki 9: 197-201, 1964.
Khokhlov, A. S. & K. I. Shutova: Chemical structure of streptothricins. J. Antibiotics 25: 501-508, 1972.
Sawada, Y., H. Sakamoto & H. Taniyama: Studies on chemical modification of streptothricin antibiotics. III. Partial N-acetylation of racemomycins and their biological activity. Yakugaku zasshi 94: 176-180, 1974.
Sawada, Y. & H. Taniyama: Studies on chemical modification of streptothricin-group antibiotics IV. Preparation of .beta.-N-acetyl-racemomycin A derivative and its antimicrobial activity. Yakugaku zasshi 94: 264-266, 1974.
On the other hand, antitumor compounds are still eagerly awaited, especially antimumor compounds active against solid tumors.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for new substances which exhibit excellent antimicrobial and antitumor activity while also exhibiting substantially reduced toxicity.